Erza's Fever
by Kumiko Yamashita
Summary: Erza is sick and to make matters worse it's raining. However a blue haired childhood friend came and visit her. Can he take care of Erza who happen to hate medicine? Suckish summary. One-shot:) First fanfic :D


Erza's Fever

Hiya! I'm super excited cuz this is my first Fanfic! I've been here many times but this is the first time I'm writing a story. I know this site from my best friend, JessHazunami. I've read her story and it was amazing though she haven't finish it. She says she needs to study for our finals but I know her way too much. Facebook! Examination sucks. My mom won't lemme use Internet cuz she says I have to study but truth be told I always study last minute :P

**English is my 2nd language so please forgive me for any mistakes. *Bows* Gomene minna!**

* * *

Erza opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurts and her body temperature was rising and Erza knew why. She was sick. Erza hated being sick. She had to take medicine and stay in bed all day. She really don't mind staying in bed all day but it was so boring. The medicine part is what she was worried about. Erza despise anything bitter including medicine. The last time Erza was sick and had to take medicine was when she was still a newbie at the guild. She moved around holding a sword to the doctor's throat, causing havoc.

"Of all days…" Erza mumbled. Outside, it was raining heavily and the worst part is she still haven't fix the latch on her window so it was letting cold air in her room. Erza gripped her blanket harder. She felt so cold that she felt she was in the South Pole. Erza slowly closed her eyes but the sound of thunder boomed shocked her. She slowly sat up, placing her face in her hands. She felt so vulnerable.

"Er-chan," A deep voice called out to her. Startled, Erza quickly looked up but it was too dark for her to see anything. _Milliana_? She thought. _No. Milliana is traveling the world and her voice isn't that low. _Finally, the person came out of the shadows. Erza's eyes widen, shocked to see who it was. Jellal. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked but it sounded more of a demand. "I heard you were sick so I came to visit you." he said walking towards her. "I don't need your help. I can take care off myself." Erza scoffed. Jellal smile. "Oh, Erza I just said I came to visit you not to take care of you." Jellal said. Erza quickly look down. _I can't believe I just said that! I don't want him to take care of me but he didn't say it but I…_ Erza's thoughts were interuptted when Jellal pressed his hand against her forehead. Erza felt her face heating up as she pushed his hand away.

"W-what are you doing?" She said not meeting his eyes. "Checking your temperature. It's pretty high." he said casually. "I said I don't need your help." Erza said, sternly. "I know. But I'm going against what you want." he replied, leaving her shocked. Erza had never been left speechless before. Before she could say anything, Jellal pushed her shoulder lightly to make her lay down. "You have to rest." He said. "I'll make you something to eat." he disappear into the kitchen.

* * *

Jellal rummaged through her fridge to find ingredients to make a soup. Once he got everything he need, he quickly made chicken soup. While the soup was cooling, he look through a few drawers to find some medicine. Jellal knew his scarlet haired friend hates medicine but she could at least keep some in case she really needs to take it. Finally after much effort, he found just the right medicine. He took the soup and the medicine to Erza. Knowing she would flip at the sight of medicine, he hid it it his pocket.

Erza was lying on her bed but she was not asleep. When she heard footsteps, she quickly force open her heavy eyelids and turn to face Jellal. He was holding the soup with both hands. No medicine in sight. _Good_. He sat on the armchair while Erza sat up. Erza was about to take the bowl when Jellal pushed her hand away. " You're not gonna eat this without assistance." he said.

"But I don't need any!" Erza protested.

Jellal dipped the spoon inside the soup and brought it to Erza's mouth. However, Erza refused to open it. "Eat it or you'll starve." Jellal said. As if on cue, Erza's stomach grumbled loudly. Embarrassed, she quickly drank the soup.

Once Erza finsh the soup, Jellal reached for his pocket and took out the medicine. Erza's face turned pale. "Hell no!" she yelled. "Now Erza, it's not gonna kill you." Jellal chuckled, pouring the syrup on the spoon. "Now say ahh.."

"No! I refuse to take something as bit-" taking the chance Jellal shoved the medicine in her mouth. Then he covered her mouth with his hands to prevent her from spitting it out. Erza gave in and swallowed the medicine. She glared at Jellal but he only chuckle at the expression. "Go to sleep, Erza." he told her.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" She said furiously as she lay down on her side with her back facing Jellal._ All I need is sleep_. But that was easier said than done. It was so cold it was impossible for her to sleep. She started shivering when the rain poured heavier. "S-so c-c-cold..." she said. "Erza, I'm sorry..." Jellal said. Before she was able to ask what he means, Jellal climbed on her bed and hugged Erza. Erza's face turn scarlet like her hair. She didn't try to push him away since he was very warm. "Thanks, Jellal." she whispered. Jellal smiled but of course she couldn't see it. Erza was starting to feel better thanks to Jellal. She was glad Jellal was still the presistent guy she know. "Jellal?" Erza said.

"Hmm?"

"How did you get in?" Erza asked. This was a girls dorm so guys aren't allowed inside. Erza was wondering why she didn't ask him earlier. Jellal chuckled. "You should really fix yor window."

* * *

Done! Kya~ I love JerZa! Sorry for the mistakes. I'm doing it in my phone and it's kinda sluggish. It's like 12:48 AM over here XD

I don't own Fairy Tail


End file.
